mobilephonegamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Modern Combat 4: Zero Hour
Modern Combat 4: Zero Hour is a 2012 first-person shooter developed and published by Gameloft for iOS, and Android. The game is the fourth part of the Modern Combat series, and is a sequel to 2009's Modern Combat: Sandstorm, 2010's Modern Combat 2: Black Pegasus and 2011's Modern Combat 3: Fallen Nation. Gameloft released a gameplay trailer on September 25, 2012, along with a new Modern Combat-focused website. The teaser trailer shows high definition graphics similar to Fallen Nation, but with some graphical improvements, such as real-time shadows. Other improvements include more "military support" options, more tactical gameplay and more advanced campaign programming. The iOS version of Zero Hour supports the iPhone 5. Gameplay As with the previous games in the series, Zero Hour plays similarly to Call of Duty game. However, Zero Hour is based more on Call of Duty: Black Ops 2 than Call of Duty: Modern Warfare like the previous games. The game features a relatively short campaign and a multiplayer. The game is controlled by virtual sticks. A stick is used for moving, and aiming is controlled by swiping across the screen. Gyroscopic controls are also available for certain devices. The player can also sprint, crouch, throw grenades, melee, jump over obstacles and sprint. Multiplayer Like the rest of the Modern Combat series, Zero Hour has a multiplayer mode for up to twelve players. The game features several maps based off of levels and areas in the single-player campaign. There are many different game types available, such as 'Team Battle', 'Battle', and 'Capture the Flag'. Players can customize 5 different 'classes', with slots available for primary weapons, secondary weapons, attachments for both, grenades, equipment and a perk. Different weapons can be bought for money earned by completing matches. Unlike the other Modern Combat games, Zero Hour features jumping over obstacles in multiplayer. Previously in other Modern Combat games, jumping over things was only available in Campaign mode. Zero Hour also features a new tactical movement system that allows the player to move around in their environment very easily. Plot The game begins as Walker (a character from the last game )gives a speech to all his squad mates. You play a U.S soldier named Corporal Joel Blake. You storm a beach in Hawaii and fight through enemy lines to help a heavily pinned squad. The game then switches to the perspective of an American born extremist named Edward Page. You, Everett Saunders (another terrorist) and other terrorists infiltrate the WCI headquarters in Seatle USA and plant bombs. Sergeant Anderson (A returning character from MC3) and you fight your way through Seatle killing enemies. At the end of the level you find out that the destruction of the WCI headquarters was a distraction, so Page could capture the President in Hawaii. You are Edward Page again and you are in the C3 summit in Hawaii USA. You have the President hostage. You take out the remaining U.S soldiers still left in the building and then you take the President to the extraction point and get him out of there by a helicopter. Later, Blake and his squad crash through the sky light and chase Page to the extraction point. You kill the guards but Page manages to escape with the President. Walker, Downs (Another returning character from MC3) and Blake have been sent to Barcelona Spain. They make their way through the town and near the end you find Saunders, he then claims he's against Page and he's on our side. But he violently attacks Blake and then flees. Blake chases Saunders towards the train station. Drone Operator Carter who is controlling a hover drone clears the path for Blake, Downs and Walker. You kill lots of terrorists so Blake and his squad can catch Saunders. At the end Saunders enters the train station. Blake and his squad fight through the train station and engage the enemy. They move through the train station and in the end, Saunders attacks Blake surprisingly and knocks him off the balcony to the station down below but Blake manages to hold on to the railing. Walker quickly attacks Saunders but Saunders gets the upper hand. Walker offers to let the Americans keep Saunders safe from Page but Saunders refuses. Saunders starts walking backwards ready to shoot Walker and Blake but Blake quickly grabs Saunders and throws him off the balcony and Saunders is presumed dead. Walker and his team then transfer to South Africa to destroy a terrorist base there. Walker, Blake and Downs are flown in by helicopter. They start off by destoying the anti-air weapons and taking out SGS men (the terrorists.) You make your way through the headquarters and start destroying parts of the base with air strike packages. However, the escape helicopter gets shot down and Blake tumbles through vents and is knocked out. Later, Blake fights through the base and escapes with his team. Blake, Walker, Anderson and Downs are later deployed at the main SGS base in Antarctica to destroy the organization and kill Page. Anderson and Blake find a dangerous bioweapon capable of killing about 4 billion people. Anderson and Blake's superior, "Knight", tells them to wait for a hazmat squad to take care of the bioweapon, but Anderson disobeys orders and begins planting bombs on the bioweapon canisters, saying "it's the only way to prevent this from reaching stateside." However, Anderson is caught by Page. Page and Anderson fight, but Page eventually stabs Anderson in the back. Before he dies, Anderson tells Blake (who is trapped outside the bioweapon canister room) to detonate the bombs. Blake does so, and the blast kills Anderson and knocks out Page. Page later wakes up and finds out that US soldiers are breaking into the base and are planting bombs on the bioweapon canisters like Anderson did. Page fights his way through the base and catches Downs and Walker planting bombs. Page shoots Downs in the arm and fights Walker. Page overpowers Walker and is about to kill him, however, Page himself is killed when Blake shows up and stabs Page near the hip and then in the neck.Blake, Downs and Walker escape from the base and Blake blows it up. In a post-credits scene, it is revealed Saunders is alive and is planning a terrorist attack of his own and states "soon they'll know the true meaning of terror." See also *''Modern Combat: Sandstorm'' *''Modern Combat 2: Black Pegasus'' *''Modern Combat 3: Fallen Nation''